La peur des jumeaux
by MizunoYumi
Summary: Une nouvelle élève arrive à Ouran mais qui est-elle ? Et elle va vite avoir un rôle important pour le Host Club. Venez le découvrir...


**Bonjour à tous :) Voici une fic sur le manga Host Club et bien-sûr les personnages ne sont pas à moi et à la fin il y a un délire mais bon... Bonne lecture**

...

LA PEUR DES JUMEAUX ?

… : Excuse-moi ?

Haruhi : Oui ?

… : Tu ne saurais pas, par hasard, où se trouve Hitachiin Hikaru et Kaoru, élèves de la 2nd A ?

Haruhi : Viens, je t'y amène. Suis-moi.

Notre héroïne montra donc le chemin de la classe des 2nd A à cet inconnu. Comme d'habitude sans se méfier. Pour le plus grand malheur des jumeaux. Enfin, si on peut dire.

… : Dis, comment t'appelle-tu ?

Haruhi : Fujioka Haruhi.

… : Pourquoi t'habilles-tu en garçon ? Tu es une fille.

Haruhi : Tu l'as remarqué ?

… : Bien-sûr. Après tout, je ferais déshonneur à ma tante.

Haruhi : Hein ?

… : Elle est styliste. Et j'essaie souvent ses vêtements.

Haruhi : Je vois. Et toi, tu es qui ?

… : … Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. (sourire mystérieux)

Le pire, c'est que cette réponse satisfait Haruhi. Alors que celle-ci montrait la classe à l'inconnu, les jumeaux tant recherchés restaient figés derrière le mur où ils se cachaient depuis l'apparition de la 2ème personne.

Kaoru : Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire ?

Hikaru : …

Kaoru : Grand frère ?

Hikaru : … C'est… elle… elle est ici… au Japon.

Kaoru : Réagis autrement. Si jamais elle apprend que nous sommes dans le club d'hôtes, on est fichu.

Hikaru : On est au lycée, maintenant. On doit se défendre. On lui dit que sans le club, on aurait pas eu tous nos amis et que l'on serait pire qu'avant.

Kaoru : Espérons que ca va marcher.

La sonnerie sonna comme un glas, annonçant le début des cours. Les jumeaux entrèrent dans leur salle de classe en ayant l'impression d'avoir une épée au-dessus de leur tête. Mais ils arrêtèrent d'y penser lorsqu'ils virent tout un attroupement de garçons de la classe autour d'une chevelure blonde qui les dépassé pratiquement d'une tête. Ils allaient commencer à crier en reconnaissant la couleur des cheveux mais furent interrompus par la voix du professeur :

Prof : Calmez-vous et allez vous asseoir. Je vais vous présenter une nouvelle élève qui va nous rejoindre.

La classe fut plongée dans un silence presque catholique.

Prof : La nouvelle élève se nomme Amano Yumi. C'est aussi la cousine des jumeaux Hitachiin. Yumi ?

Yumi : Merci. J'espère être vite intégrée parmi vous.

Élève : Excuse-moi mais tout à l'heure, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. C'est bien toi la célèbre idole en Amérique plus connu sous le nom de Miyu ?

H/K : Objection ! Elle n'a pas à répondre à cette question !

Yumi : Merci de me défendre, tous les 2. Senseï, je peux aller m'asseoir, s'il vous plaît ?

Prof : Bien-sûr. Il y a une place de libre au 3ème rang, côté fenêtre.

Yumi : Merci.

Pendant son déplacement, tous les yeux des garçons la suivirent. Et pour certain, pour le plus grand malheur des jumeaux, ce n'était pas très haut qu'ils regardaient. Pendant l'intercours, les jumeaux apprirent à leur dépend que leurs destins étaient scellés. En effet, Yumi était assisse à côté de Renge.

Renge : Yumi-san ? Après les cours, as-tu quelque chose de prévu ?

Yumi : Non. Pourquoi ?

Renge : Je veux te présenter à un groupe d'amis. Et pour information, Haruhi-kun en fait parti.

Yumi : Je vois. Pourquoi pas ?

Renge : Dis, tu aimes les jeux vidéo ?

Là, je vous épargne les dialogues car oui, Yumi aime les jeux vidéos. Une fois les cours finis, Yumi fut entrainée, non, kidnappée par Renge. Direction, la salle de musique n° 3. Quand elles ouvrirent les portes, 4 beaux garçons, en compagnies d'Hikaru, de Kaoru et d'Haruhi, firent leur apparition dans… une tenue d'école publique américaine.

Tous : Bienvenue !

Kyoya : Renge ? Qui est cette jeune demoiselle ?

Renge : Amano Yumi.

Yumi : Enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Je suis également la cousine des jumeaux.

Tamaki sort son grand jeu, après ses présentations.

Tamaki : Mais dis-moi. J'espère qu'une aussi jolie princesse n'est pas aussi vil et diabolique que ceux-là ?

Yumi : Cela dépend des personnes qui m'adresse la parole. Mais toi, ça va. Et puis, ça date, mais on se connaît un peu.

Elle se tourna pour voir les 2 personnes qui n'avaient pas encore parler.

Hani : Ravi de te revoir, Yumi-chan.

Yumi : Moi de même, Mitsukuni senseï.

Hani : Mais euuuh, je t'ai déjà demandé d'arrêter de m'appeler « senseï ».

Yumi : Désolée.

Hani : J'espère que tu es toujours aussi forte. Dis, tu aimes encore les gâteaux ?

Yumi : Bien-sûr. Et si tu le souhaites, je te défis quand tu le veux.

Hani : On a qu'à y aller maintenant.

Mori : Mitsukuni, tu ne peux pas. On a des clientes.

Hikaru : Yumi, depuis quand tu connais Hani sempaï ? Yumi ? Yumi ?!

Mais celle-ci ne parlait plus, ne bougeais plus… bref était sur « pause ». L'ambiance prenait une tournure bizarre. Et la bizarrerie atteint son sommet ce jour-ci. En effet, Morinozuka Takashi rougissait.

Mori : Yumi. Cela faisait longtemps.

Yumi : Trop longtemps.

Mori : Je suis content de ton retour au Japon.

Yumi : Merci. Mais je n'en pouvais plus de vivre sans ma famille.

Hikaru : (à Kaoru à son oreille) Oui sa famille. Elle dit ça sans nous regarder.

Mori et Yumi ne se lâchaient plus du regard.

Yumi : Pour répondre à ta question Hikaru, Mitsukuni senpaï je le connais depuis que j'ai 5 ans donc Takashi aussi.

Kyoya : Ça explique beaucoup de chose.

Yumi : Puisque tu parle, Kyoya senpaï, tu me fais penser que je voulais te dire quelque chose.

Kyoya : Je t'écoute.

Yumi : J'ai toujours communiqué avec Mitsukuni senpaï par Internet lorsque j'étais en Amérique. Même avant que Renge-san ne m'amène ici, j'étais déjà au courant pour le club d'hôtes. D'ailleurs, je sens votre peur jusqu'ici à propos de ça, les jumeaux. N'ayez craintes. Je suis même très contente. Mais bon, comme je disais, j'étais au courant dès le jour où Tamaki senpaï l'a proposé à Mitsukuni senpaï. Dans l'avion qui m'a amené ici, j'y ai repensé.

Elle marque une pause pendant laquelle une lueur dans ses yeux était apparue.

Hikaru : Oh oh. Cette lueur. Toi, tu as une idée en tête.

Yumi : Oui. Kyoya senpaï, pourquoi n'essaierais-tu pas de faire un club d'hôtes mais de fille ?

Haruhi : Mais avec qui comme fille du lycée ?

Yumi : Celles qui ne sont pas et ne seront jamais clientes de ce club.

Kaoru : Bonne idée. Mais ça serait qui la chef ?

Hani : Moi je sais, je sais. Yumi-chan !

Yumi : Quoi ?!

Hani : Sans vouloir faire peur à quelqu'un, Yumi-chan est un peu comme Tama-chan. C'est une fille fort agitée mais quand on écoute bien ce qu'elle dit, elle est très mature, très gentille et très attachante.

Yumi : Mitsukuni senpaï !

Yumi se jette dans les bras d'Hani, en pleure.

Yumi : C'est très gentil ce que tu viens de dire !

Kyoya : On peut toujours essayé. En tout cas, moi ça me tente.

Hikaru : Crois-moi Kyoya senpaï, tu ne le regretteras pas. Même si ça nous met en rogne…

Kaoru : … elle va ramener du monde. En cours, sur son passage, tous les gars se retournaient.

Tamaki : Et cela nous aiderait, avec une mannequin d'Amérique dans nos rangs.

Kyoya : Tamaki, je ne te croyais pas comme ça.

Tamaki : Comment ça ?

Kyoya : Depuis l'arrivée de Yumi, tu n'as presque rien dit et quand tu ouvres la bouche, c'est pour m'apprendre que c'est une star américaine. Même moi je l'ignorais et pourtant, j'ai son dossier sous le nez.

Tamaki : QUOI ?! Kyoya ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Mon père…

Hikaru : On ne croit rien du tout ! Tu n'es qu'un pervers, Baron !

Kaoru : Calme-toi ! Regarde.

Il montre Hani et Mori.

Kaoru : Si ceux-là ne disent rien, alors c'est que l'on peut croire le Baron.

Yumi : Et c'est vrai. J'ai déjà assisté à des réunions avec Suo-san. Pendant l'une d'entre elle, j'ai dû sortir et j'ai aperçu Tamaki senpaï dans le couloir. Suo-san a dû lui parler de moi.

Tamaki : Enfin quelqu'un qui me croit ! (pleure)

Haruhi : Moi aussi, je te crois, senpaï. Même si ici, tu joues avec les filles…

Une flèche vient transpercer Tamaki.

Haruhi : … je suis sûre que dans la vie, tu ne t'amuse pas à ce genre de chose.

Et un Tamaki qui devient rouge, un !

Kyoya : C'est pas tout ça mais tu penses prendre qui Yumi ?

Yumi : Moi ?

Kyoya : Oui, toi. Tamaki, qui est celui qui a eu l'idée du club d'hôtes, a trouvé et convaincu toutes les personnes ici présente. À toi d'en faire de même.

Yumi : Très bien mais je veux 2 semaines.

Kyoya : 2 semaines ?

Yumi : Oui. Après tout, je suis nouvelle ici. Je ne connais pas tout le monde. Je vais d'abord voir les dossiers des filles non-clientes et il me faut l'accord du directeur. Pendant ce temps, répand la rumeur ou fait de la publicité.

Tamaki : Tu peux compter sur nous !

Yumi : Je l'espère. Surtout pour les dossiers. Qui d'après ce que j'ai entendu, tu en possède beaucoup, pour pas dire tous, n'est-ce-pas, Kyoya senpaï ?

Kyoya : (rire diabolique) Rien ne t'échappe. Tu dois être très observatrice.

Hani : C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est distinguée dans mon dojo. Et je crois aussi qu'elle est forte en kendô, hein Takashi ?

Mori : Oui.

Yumi : À ce propos, ne m'en veux pas, Mitsukuni senpaï mais même si je continue de pratiquer l'art de combat des Haninozuka, je me sens mieux dans le kendô alors n'attends pas à me voir dans le club de judo ou karaté.

Hani : C'est pas grave, moi-même j'ai arrêté.

… : Et tu en es fier ? Mais toi, tu es…

Reste figé sur place et devient rouge tomate.

Yumi : Tu as bien grandi, Yasuchika-kun.

… : YAASUUCHIIKAA !

Dérapage contrôlé qui s'arrête devant Yumi. Le jeune garçon qui venait d'arriver eut de légères tâches rouges et les yeux brillants. Il posa sa lance de kendô, se mit bien droit et s'avança encore plus près de Yumi. Ensuite, il mit un genoux à terre comme les chevaliers.

… : Je suis très heureux de vous revoir et de l'honneur de votre présence parmi nous, Yumi-sama.

Tama/Haru : Yumi-sama ?

H/K : Comment-tu parles à notre cousine, le dingue des papilles gustative ?!

L'interrogé ne releva pas la remarque.

Yumi : Laissez. Satoshi-kun, arrête de m'appeler ainsi, s'il te plaît.

Satoshi : Mais comment je peux vous appeler ? Vous, la femme qui est apparut comme celle de ma vie.

Kyoya : On peut nous expliquer ?

Mori : Yasuchika et mon frère se sont imposés de drôle de règle en ce qui concerne leur futur mariage.

Hani : Ils se sont dit « J'épouserais la femme qui sauras me battre ». Et il se trouve que c'est Yumi-chan la 1ère qui a réussi à les battre. Alors, ils ont demandé à nos parents pour qu'elle soit la fiancée à l'un des 2, même si elle est plus âgée, mais mes parents et ceux de Takashi n'ont pas voulu parce qu'en fait…

Mori : Mitsukuni !

Hani : C'est vrai, désolé Takashi. Mais c'est drôle la façon dont réagit nos frère car quand on connait Chika-chan et Sato-chan, on penserais que les rôles seraient inversés.

Tous sauf Mori : (sceptique) On croit pas, non.

Kyoya : Bon, Yumi. Nous sommes lundi, tu peux commencer à chercher dans les dossiers. Et tu peux venir tous les jours après les cours pour les continuer.

Yumi : Je te remercie.

Alors que les garçons s'occupaient des clientes et qu'Haruhi s'afférait à préparer du thé ou du café, Yumi, elle, pianotait sur l'ordinateur de Kyoya. Mais au bout d'un moment, Mori et Hani allèrent la voir.

Hani : Tiens, on t'apporte un morceaux de gâteau et une tasse de thé pour t'encourager dans tes recherches.

Yumi : Merci beaucoup, Mitsukuni senpaï.

Hani : Tu as déjà trouvé quelqu'un ?

Il montre un onglet dans la barre d'outil. Et en effet, Yumi cliqua dessus et le dossier scolaire d'une élève apparut à l'écran. C'était une jolie fille aux cheveux noirs avec des reflets bleutés. Elle avait ses yeux mauves. Son dossier disait qu'elle s'appelait…

Hani : Gotô Hinata ? Je ne connais pas.

Mori : C'est étonnant de ta part. Car les Gotô sont un clan qui s'est spécialisé dans des dôjôs de yoga et de taïchi. Mais peut-être que tu connais son cousin car Hinata est plutôt timide selon lui.

Hani : Non ! Shito-chan est son cousin ?

Mori : Oui.

Yumi : Exact. Elle est en 2nd B. C'est une bonne élève mais sa timidité fait baisser sa moyenne car elle ne prend pas beaucoup d'initiative à l'oral. J'irai lui parler demain matin.

Kyoya : Très bon choix. Nos pères ont eu plusieurs réunions et je peux vous assurer qu'Hinata n'est pas seulement timide à l'école.

Yumi : Hinata La Timide. Ça sonne bien.

Kyoya : Hani senpaï et Mori senpaï. Vous ne pourriez pas demander à vos petits frères de partir. D'ailleurs, c'est étonnant que ton frère et toi, Hani senpaï, vous ne vous êtes pas battus.

Hani : C'est parce que Chika-chan à vu Yumi-chan. On va leur dire de partir. Tu viens Takashi ?

Mori : Oui.

Plus loin, lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant les petits frères.

Mori : Satoshi, Yasuchika. Vous devriez partir.

Satoshi : Mais c'est vrai ça, nii-san. Yasuchika, tu as encore quitté ton club de judo, alors que tu en ai le capitaine, tout ça pour disputer ton aîné.

H/K : Il dit ça mais vu sa tenue, lui aussi, il a quitté son club.

Et le reste de fin de journée fut terminé sans encombre, c'est-à-dire, le club qui s'occupe des clientes, Yumi cherchant les bons dossiers et les petits frères repartis. Le lendemain matin, Yumi passa outre sa salle de classe pour se diriger vers celle des 2nd B. Elle ouvrit la porte et la trouva tout de suite. Toute seule, à lire un livre, au 1er rang, table côté mur.

Yumi : Tu es bien Gotô Hinata ?

Celle-ci leva les yeux de son livre puis regarde Yumi. Elle prit son marque page, le mit dans son livre, ferma celui-ci et le posa avec un sourire dans la direction de son interlocutrice.

Hinata : Oui, c'est bien moi.

Yumi : Excuse-moi de te déranger mais je pourrais te parler 2 minutes dans le couloir ?

Arrivé dans le couloir, Yumi lui expliqua ce qu'elle voulait faire. Hinata semblait réfléchir.

Yumi : Ce serait vraiment bien que tu dises « oui ». Mais je te force pas. Ta timidité peut attirer beaucoup plus de garçon que tu ne le crois ou que tu ne le pense. Je te laisse du temps pour réfléchir mais donne-moi ta réponse le plus tôt possible. J'ouvre le club le lundi dans 15 jours. Au revoir.

Et Yumi partit. Le lendemain matin, à la récréation de 10h, alors que le club d'hôtes y comprit Yumi se promenaient, derrière eux, ils entendirent des bruits de courses.

Hinata : Yumi-san ! Attend s'il te plaît !

Tous les jeunes se retournèrent, surpris. C'est vrai que personne n'aurait imaginé qu'Hinata courait aussi vite et encore moins qu'elle aurait crié ainsi.

Yumi : Reprend ton souffle.

Hinata : Excuse-moi… … J'accepte.

Yumi : Pardon ?

Hinata : J'accepte de faire partit de ton club.

Yumi : C'est super ! Je te remercie.

Hinata : C'est moi qui te remercie. Il y a qui d'autre ?

Yumi : Je cherche encore mais si tu as des idées, dis-les moi.

Hinata : Compte sur moi. Et lundi ? Je dois être à qu'elle heure à la salle de musique n° 3 ?

Yumi : À la fin des cours, à 16h30.

Hinata : D'accord. Bon, si on ne se revoit pas à lundi dans 15 jours.

Yumi : Oui.

Et ce mercredi se passa super bien. L'après-midi, au club.

Kyoya : Yumi ? Je peux t'aider je crois.

Yumi : C'est vrai ?

Kyoya : Oui. Cette fille.

Il tape sur son ordinateur et un dossier apparut à l'écran.

Yumi : Oyama Karin ?

Kyoya : Oui. Je l'ai rencontré hier soir dans une réunion que nos pères ont eu. Sa famille tient des bureaux d'avocats et psychologues.

Yumi : Elle est vraiment bien.

Kyoya : Oui. Sauf qu'elle fait quand même pas mal de bêtises. Et puis, rien que parce qu'elle a cassé un verre, elle s'est excusée je ne sais pas combien de fois. Elle est, par chance, du club de musique classique. Elle termine dans 2h. Tu pourras allée la voir et lui proposer.

Yumi : Oui, merci beaucoup.

À 16h50, Yumi se rendit au club de musique classique. Et elle l'aperçut. Cheveux violet, yeux marrons et pas très grande. Cependant elle avait l'air sympathique. Yumi put vérifier les dires de Kyoya. En effet, Karin parlait à un garçon 2 fois plus grand qu'elle et que Yumi connaissait sous le nom de Asô Kentarô. Alors que lui partait dans une direction, après s'être dit « Au revoir » avec un grand sourire, Karin se tourna et se buta dans quelqu'un. S'ensuivit un long moment de « Excuse-moi ! Je suis désolée ! Pardon ! ». Après que la personne lui ai assuré 20 fois que ce n'était pas grave, Karin reprit sa route et pour le plus grand bonheur de Yumi, dans sa direction.

Yumi : Bonjour Karin senpaï. Je peux te parler ?

Une fois que tout fut dit.

Karin : Ça ne te déranges pas si je te dis la réponse vendredi ?

Yumi : Bien-sûr que non. Prend le temps de bien réfléchir.

Karin : Je suis désolée mais et pour mes cours de musique classique…

Yumi : Ne t'en fais pas. Tes cours ont lieux quand ?

Karin : Tous les mercredi.

Yumi : Si ce n'est qu'un jour par semaine, ce n'est pas grave. Les mercredi, tu ne viendras pas au club.

Karin : Merci, merci beaucoup. Je viendrais te voir dans ta classe, vendredi matin, mais ça devrait déjà être oui. À vendredi.

Yumi : Oui, à vendredi. _Karin La Gaffeuse. Trop bien._

En effet, celle-ci s'était de nouveau buté dans quelqu'un et tout en s'excusant, elle reculait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se bute dans un poteau et qu'elle décide de partir de l'école pour rentrer chez elle. Jeudi, le club sut pourquoi Yumi terrorisée autant les jumeaux. Tous les 2 sortaient d'une pièce en riant.

Kaoru : Ça va être trop fort.

Hikaru : Tu l'as dit.

Mais ce dernier se figea en poussant un cri aigu. En face des jumeaux, assis à une table, il y avait Yumi. Tasse de thé dans ses mains, elle les regardaient droit dans les yeux. Alors que les gouttes de sueurs tombaient des front des jumeaux, un sourire machiavélique apparut sur les lèvres de leur cousine. Elle posa délicatement la tasse sur la coupe faisant augmenter d'un cran la peur des jumeaux.

Yumi : Qu'est-ce qui va être trop fort ?

Kaoru : Rien !

Yumi : Hikaru ? Dis-le moi.

Hikaru : (effrayé) … … …

Yumi : Tu, non, vous savez très bien qu'est-ce qui se passe à chaque fois, alors, s'il vous plaît dites-le moi.

Hikaru : (très vite) C'est une idée de costume rien qu'une idée de costume.

Yumi : Merci.

Kyoya : « Merci » ? Tu leur dis « Merci » et tu ne vas pas vérifier ?

Yumi : Ils me disent la vérité.

Kyoya : Comment-tu le sais ?

Yumi : (bois son thé)

Kyoya : S'ils ont peur de toi comme ça…

Yumi : C'est quand ils mentaient et préparaient une bêtise. Et dire que ça n'a duré qu'une semaine. Maximum.

H/K : Oui mais c'était tous les mois.

Yumi : Oui mais parce que vous mentiez et pour une bêtise. En faite, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à moi, ils ne me faisaient jamais de farces. Un jour, après une farce, ils n'ont pas été punis. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à tour de rôle, Hikaru ou Kaoru, venait dans ma chambre me raconter la bêtise qu'ils venaient de faire et finissait par dormir avec moi. Et pendant une semaine, il s'efforçait à ne plus voir son jumeaux. Précision : avant que j'aille en Amérique, j'habitais avec les jumeaux.

Tamaki : Je ne comprends pas. Ils ont peur de toi mais apparemment ce n'est pas toi qui les séparais. Un des 2 venait te voir.

Yumi : Oui. Mais ni moi ni eux ne savions pourquoi. Ils avaient besoin de se confesser et ensuite de s'auto-punir, je suppose.

Kyoya : Tu n'es quand même pas sûre qu'ils te disent la vérité ?

Yumi : De toute façon, c'est eux qui perdent. S'ils mentent, ils vont être séparés pendant une semaine et leur bêtise ne fonctionnera pas. Alors que c'est très bien pour moi. Je leur apprend à ne pas mentir, je suis avec l'un de mes cousins 24h/24 et 7 jours/7 et personne ne se tapera la honte ou blessaient puisque j'aurais dis pour la bêtise.

Haruhi : Drôle d'histoire.

Hani : Moi, ce qu'il me fait peur c'est que Yumi-chan ignore pourquoi les jumeaux viennent à elle.

Yumi : Kyoya senpaï. J'ai parlé à Karin senpaï. Elle va me dire sa réponse demain mais c'est certainement oui.

Kyoya : Super.

Le lendemain matin, Karin et Yumi se croisèrent aux portails de l'école. Et Karin donna sa réponse. Ce fut un grand « oui » suivit d'une longue période de « Excuse-moi, pardon, je suis désolée ! » à Kentarô dans lequel elle venait de se cogner. Le club se composait maintenant de 3 filles. Et quelques minutes après la réponse de Karin, Yumi vit le directeur de l'école dans la cour.

Yumi : Monsieur le Directeur ?

Directeur : Oui ?

Yumi : Bonjour. Excusez-moi, j'aimerais, avec votre accord, construire un club d'hôtes mais de fille pour garçon. Bien-sûr, nous utiliserons les mêmes horaires et la même salle que le club d'hôtes actuel. J'en ai déjà parlé avec Suo Tamaki senpaï et…

Directeur : Ne t'en fais pas. Il m'a déjà tout raconté. J'entendais juste que tu te présentes à moi et que je te rencontres en personne. Ce qui est fait en ce moment-même. Alors, tu as mon accord pour l'ouverture de ton club.

Yumi : Merci beaucoup, Monsieur le Directeur ! Au revoir et bonne journée.

Directeur : De rien. Au revoir Amano-chan.

Plus tard, dans cette même journée, Yumi décida d'aller parler à sa prochaine cible. Mais ça se passa autrement.

… : Eh toi ! Amano Yumi ! De la 2nd A !

Yumi se tourna et aperçu une fille blonde. Les cheveux mi-long détachés, elle avait des yeux vert-bleuté. Tamaki, qui était avec Yumi, eut un sourire en l'apercevant.

Tamaki : (à l'oreille de Yumi) Tachibana Temari. 1ère C. Ses parents ont les plus grands bureaux d'archéologies et ont plusieurs écoles spécialisées là-dedans au Japon. Elle est reconnue pour repousser tous les garçons qui la drague. Démonstration. (tout haut) Salut Temari !

Temari : Je ne t'ais pas parlé ! Excuse-moi de t'interpeller comme ça mais c'est vrai que tu as fais appel à Hinata pour ton club ?

Yumi : Je l'ai laissé réfléchir. Elle l'a décidé de son propre chef.

Temari : D'accord. Même si nos familles n'ont rien à voir, je me sens responsable d'elle.

Tamaki : (à Yumi) Propose lui de venir dans ton club. Elle repousserait les garçons avec un peu plus de délicatesse.

Yumi : (à Tamaki) Justement, c'était elle ma prochaine cible. (tout haut) Excuse-moi, Temari senpaï. Mais si tu te sens responsable d'Hinata-san, pourquoi ne pas intégrer mon club ?

Temari : Tu penses ? Tu n'as pas vu comment je parle aux garçons ?

Yumi : Justement. Tu apprendrais à maîtriser ça. Et puis, les garçons, certains, ils aiment bien être repoussés.

Temari : Mais c'est des SM.

Yumi : Oui. Je viens de me rendre compte de mes paroles.

… : Salut Temari.

Celle-ci se retourne. Mais avant que Temari ne leur tourne le dos, Yumi et Tamaki virent une lueur dans ses yeux.

Temari : Salut Fujimaru.

Tamaki : (à Yumi) Mitsui Fujimaru. Dans la même classe que Temari. Il est le fils unique et l'héritier d'une famille qui, depuis 6 générations, est spécialisée dans tout ce qui touche aux animaux.

Yumi : (à Tamaki, ton sûr) Ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Temari : (se racle la gorge) Heu… Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ?

Yumi : Toi seule décide. Mais dis-moi ta réponse au plus vite, s'il te plaît.

Temari : Oui. J'y réfléchirais pendant le week-end.

Le week-end ne fut pas de tout repos pour Yumi. En effet, la mère des jumeaux était à sa maison. La jeune fille, qui restait chez eux le week-end à cause du travail de ses parents, dû jouer les mannequins.

Mère des jumeaux : Essaie ça, et puis ça et ça…

Beaucoup de remue-ménage. Et une nouvelle semaine d'école laissa place à un week-end éprouvant. Alors que Yumi et les jumeaux discutaient de la célèbre styliste qui fait la tante de la jeune fille et la mère des 2 diablotins, ils faillirent rentrer en collision avec une autre fille.

… : Justement je te cherchais partout.

H/K : Salut Temari senpaï !

Temari : Ouais, ouais salut. Yumi, je dois te donner ma réponse pour le club. Alors voilà. Ce week-end, Hinata est venue me voir. Je ne sais pas comment et par qui mais elle a sut que tu m'a demandé pour le club. On en a parler toutes les 2.

Yumi : Et alors ?

Temari : Et alors ? J'accepte. Mon grand frère a surprit notre conversation, à Hinata et à moi. Il m'a tapé un de ses scandales. Alors, pour le faire chier, tu peux compter sur moi lundi prochain.

Yumi : C'est génial ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à convaincre les 2 dernières. Peut-être les plus difficiles.

Temari : Tu penses à qui ?

Yumi : N'étant pas sûre qu'elles acceptent, je préfère les taire pour ne pas qu'il y est des rumeurs et donc par la suite, me faire tuer.

Temari : Ouh là. Bon, je te laisse. À lundi !

Yumi : Oui, à lundi. Si je suis toujours vivante. Gloups ! Mais bon… _Temari La Désintéressée. Hihi._

Ce jour-là, Yumi fut très tête en l'air à un point de se faire disputer par ses profs.

Prof : Mlle Amano. J'aimerais avoir votre concentration sur mon cours. Vous êtes très distraite aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça va aller mieux. Ce serait dommage car vous êtes l'une de nos meilleures élèves.

Sachant les identités des prochaines candidates pour son club, Yumi, à la fin des cours, ne se dirigea pas vers la salle de musique n° 3. Direction la salle de kendô.

_Yumi : Le lundi, il n'y a pas d'entraînement. La salle doit être vide._

Et elle avait raison. Elle enleva ses chaussures puis monta sur les tatamis. Pendant un ¼ d'heure, elle fit du Taïchi puis…

… : Yumi ?

Yumi : Takashi ?

En effet, Mori venait de faire son entrer.

Mori : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Yumi : J'ai déjà finis les cours. Je sais que le lundi, il n'y a pas d'entraînements alors je suis venue me détendre. Je connais déjà les 2 filles à qui demander pour le club.

Mori : On dirait que tu ne vas pas bien ? Tu veux que je te laisse seule ?

Yumi : Non ! Non. Je… Ça ne te dérange pas…

Mori : Quoi ?

Yumi : Tu ne veux pas faire du kendô avec moi ?

Mori : Si, bien-sûr.

Après une heure de coup échangé.

Yumi : C'est bon, j'arrête. Ça fait du bien.

Mori : Oui. Yumi… heu… je…

Yumi : Oui ?

Mori : Non, rien.

Yumi : Bon d'accord. À demain.

Et Yumi partit chez elle, un léger sourire sur les lèvre. Le lendemain matin, la jeune fille s'arma de tout son courage. En effet, elle devait parler aux 2 autres jeunes filles.

Yumi : Kita Rin senpaï. Utagawa Michiru senpaï. Je dois vous parler.

Michiru : Ok. On te suis.

_Yumi : Elles m'ont suivi. Maintenant, je dois leur parler du club. Hikaru, Kaoru, préparez-moi un digne enterrement._

Arriver dans un coin où aucune oreilles se seraient perdues, Yumi expliqua à ses 2 aînées son projet. Contrairement aux apparences, elles écoutèrent Yumi.

Rin : C'est intéressant.

Yumi : Vraiment ? Je vous laisse le temps de décider. Mais, s'il vous plaît, dites-moi votre réponse avant vendredi.

Michiru : Compte sur nous.

Et Michiru et Rin partirent de l'endroit avec un sourire aux lèvres et en parlant de la proposition de Yumi et des possibilités de sketch. La cousine des jumeaux se dirigea à sa salle de cours avec le poids sur ses épaules disparut.

H/K : Pourquoi tu es si joyeuse Yumi ?

Haruhi : Et encore plus que d'habitude.

Yumi : Maintenant, je peux vous le dire. Je viens de demander à Kita Rin senpaï et Utagawa Michiru senpaï, de la terminale D, de faire partie de mon groupe.

Hikaru : Tu as fais quoi ?

Yumi : Oui, tu as bien entendu, Hikaru. Je leur ai demandé de venir dans le Host Club.

Kaoru : Mais elle vont te tuer !

Yumi : Je ne crois pas, non. Elles ont l'air très enthousiastes.

Haruhi : Pourquoi vous régissez comme ça, tous les 2 ? Ce ne sont que des filles.

Yumi : Bien-sûr.

Hikaru : N'importe quoi. Toutes les 2 sont des héritières des 2 plus grandes familles de yakuza du pays. Pire que les Kasanoda.

Yumi : Arrête ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elles sont nées et héritières d'un clan de yakuza, qu'elles sont forcément méchantes.

Haruhi : Elle a raison. Regardez Bossanova.

Kaoru : Là c'est pas pareille. On a jamais su la fin de l'histoire mais il semblerait qu'à elles 2, elles se sont débarrassées de 5 garçons. 5 !

Yumi : Si tout le monde les jugent mal sans les connaître, comme vous le faites en ce moment, ou que des garçons vous embêtes, c'est sûr que je réagirais pareille.

H/K : Mais…

Yumi : Non ! Discussion terminée. Je leur ai demandé et vont me donner leurs réponses très bientôt, point barre. Les cours vont commencer.

Le soir même, aux club d'hôtes, Kyoya félicitait Yumi pour son choix, Tamaki, tout fou, lui expliquait qu'il avait toujours voulu les connaître, Mori lui faisait de grands sourires et Hani lui apprit quelque chose.

Hani : C'est super ! Parce que depuis plusieurs générations les 2 familles sont de très grands amis. Et c'est pareil pour les 2 filles.

Les jours suivants, le scepticisme des jumeaux aux sujets des 2 héritières disparut complètement. Le vendredi matin.

Rin : Oï ! Yumi !

Yumi : Bonjour Michiru senpaï ! Bonjour Rin senpaï !

Michiru : On peut te parler ?

Yumi : Oui.

Michiru et Rin emmenèrent Yumi dans le même coin qu'à leur 1ère discussion.

Michiru : C'est Ok pour nous. Lundi, on sera là.

Rin : Et on a plein d'idées.

Yumi : Vraiment ? C'est super.

Michiru : Oui. Écoute-ça. Si un garçon vient nous voir, l'une de nous 2 sortira le grand jeu.

Rin : Mais quelques secondes après, l'autre intervient, jalouse comme pas 2.

Michiru : Et ensuite, pas trop violemment, on fait semblant de se battre.

Rin : Mais ensuite, on se réconcilie et un peu moins développé, on sort un jeu comme les jumeaux Hitachiin.

Michiru : Et il y a qui d'autre comme fille ?

Yumi : Gotô Hinata-san, 2nd B, Oyama Karin senpaï, 1ère B, Tachibana Temari senpaï, 1ère C et maintenant vous 2.

Rin : Tu leur a donné des surnoms ?

Yumi : Oui.

Rin : Comme ?

Yumi : Hinata-san c'est La Timide, Karin senpaï : La Gaffeuse et Temari senpaï : La Désintéressée.

Michiru : Et nous ?

Yumi : Je n'ose pas. Vous êtes des senpaï de Terminale donc…

Michiru : Je vois. Nous on y a réfléchis. Pourquoi pas… Les Brutes Aux Grands Cœurs.

Rin : Et on en a trouvé un pour toi.

Yumi : Il est marrant votre surnom. Mais c'est quoi le mien ?

Michiru : Yumi : La Séduisante.

Yumi : La Séduisante ?

Michiru : Oui. Tu es jolie, gentille, intelligente. La preuve : toutes les filles a qui tu as demandé pour ton club, elles ont dit « oui ». Et puis on a remarqué ça.

Yumi : Ça ?

Rin : Depuis que tu es venue nous parler, on t'a suivi de loin dans le lycée.

Yumi : Je ne m'en suis pas aperçu.

Rin : Désolée. Mais en tout cas, beaucoup de garçons te suivent du regard.

Yumi : Ah bon ? Oh ! Ça sonne. Je vous laisse, à lundi après les cours.

R/A : Oui, à lundi.

C'est ainsi que tous les membres du club d'hôtes de fille fut constitué. Le soir-là, Yumi apprit que le thème de lundi était « Manga, Anime, RPG ».

Tamaki : Contrairement à ce que je pensais, les manga que fait Renge-chan se vendent très bien. Alors pour faire plaisir à nos clientes, et toi Yumi à tes clients, l'idée du thème m'est venu.

Kyoya : As-tu réfléchis que certaine personne ne pouvait pas apprécier ?

Tamaki : Oui. D'ailleurs c'est ton visage qui est apparu à ce moment-là.

Des rires dans l'assemblée se fit entendre.

Kyoya : Et ta solution c'est…

Tamaki : Pour ne pas qu'il y ait de jaloux et grâce à un logiciel, je vais mettre vos noms et les noms des personnages qui vont être tiré au sort.

Hani : Et les costumes ?

Tamaki : J'ai déjà tout prévu. Et pour pas que vous croyez que j'ai choisi, j'ai commandé 50 costumes différents qui sont arrivaient ce matin. Vous irez voir lequel vous appartiens lundi matin, après notre réunion au cours de laquelle j'aurais dis votre personnage.

Hani : Et si jamais le personnage tombe 2 fois ?

Tamaki : Ne t'en fais pas, ils sont séparés de ceux encore en jeux.

Yumi : Il vaut mieux que je prévienne les filles.

Tamaki : Et puis c'est pas si terrible. C'est ce que l'on fait d'habitude.

Mori : Oui.

H/K : Tu as raison, baron.

Kyoya : Bon d'accord. Allez, réunion terminé. Bon week-end et à lundi.

Et ce fut le week-end. Yumi prévenu les filles qui, malgré les apparences, Rin et Michiru apparaissaient comme les plus enthousiasmes. Tout au long de ce week-end, les amis de Tamaki se demandèrent quels genres de costumes il avait bien pu choisir. Quant à ce dernier, il fit son tirage au sort et un sourire satisfait apparut sur ses lèvres en voyant les noms des personnages fictifs. Puis le lundi arriva. Une fois que tous les membres furent présent.

Michiru : Je suis trop impatiente de savoir mon déguisement.

Rin : Tu m'étonne !

H/K : J'espère que l'on ne seras pas séparé.

Temari : J'espère surtout que l'on ne tombera pas sur des vêtements trop osés, oui.

Karin : Je suis d'accord avec toi.

Hinata : Moi aussi.

Kyoya : Connaissant Tamaki, attendez-vous à tout.

Hani : Au faite, il est où Tama-chan ?

Mori : Le voilà.

Tamaki : Je suis désolé de mon retard, croyez le bien. Mais bon, s'en plus attendre, je vous donne les résultats.

De sa poche, il sortit une liste.

Tamaki : Je commence. Par ordre alphabétique : Amano Yumi, tu es Lucy dans le manga Fairy Tail. Fujioka Haruhi, tu es Renee dans le RPG Mana-Khemia. Haninozuka Mitsukuni senpaï, tu es Bibi dans le RPG Final Fantasy IX. Hitachiin Hikaru et Kaoru, vous êtes Mirabo et Maribo dans le RPG Musashi. Ootori Kyoya, tu es Fontina dans le RPG Musashi. Oyama Karin, tu es Yuki dans l'anime Vampire Knight. Tachibana Temari, tu es Beate dans le RPG Final Fantasy IX. Kita Rin senpaï, tu es Kana dans le manga Fairy Tail. Moi, Suo Tamaki, je suis Loki dans le manga Fairy Tail. Et pour finir, Utagawa Michiru senpaï, tu es la princesse Mycella dans le RPG Musashi.

Yumi : Je sais qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup mais n'aurais-tu pas oublié Takashi ?

Tamaki : Oh ! Excuse-moi. Morinozuka Takashi senpaï, tu es Toya dans l'anime Card Captor Sakura.

Hani : Yumi-chan, est-ce qu'il est bien mon personnage ?

Yumi : Bibi est un mage noir très timide qui n'ose pas trop utiliser sa magie. Il porte un chapeau et un long manteau. La seule chose que l'on voit de lui, c'est ses yeux. Mais au faite…

Après quelques instants de réflexion.

Yumi : Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous décrire tous vos personnages. Allez voir par vous-même.

Nos hôtes allèrent chercher leurs habits puis direction les cabines d'essayage. Une fois que tout le monde fut sortit, les jumeaux prirent des photos, soi-disant pour leur mère.

Kyoya : Tamaki, c'est normal que je sois en fille ?

H/K : Ne t'en fais pas, Kyoya senpaï. Tu n'es pas le seul.

Hani : Vous, vous êtes au moins humain. Pas quelque chose.

Kyoya : … je ne ferais aucun commentaire.

H/K/Hani : Hé, c'est méchant.

Yumi : Kyoya senpaï, il y a quelqu'un qui a un costume pire que toi.

Kyoya : Ah oui ?

Yumi : Hm-hm. Tamaki senpaï.

Kyoya : Tu m'excuseras mais pour l'instant, je ne vois pas en quoi.

Yumi : Son personnage se prend pour un dragueur MAIS il se prend toujours des râteaux.

Un éclair traversa la pièce et alla frapper Tamaki de plein fouet.

… : Yumi-sama, laissez-moi être une de vos clés d'or.

Yumi : Yasuchika-kun.

… : Et moi, je veux bien être Grey ou Natsu.

Yumi : Satoshi-kun.

Tamaki : Dites, les petits frères, ici, ce n'est pas votre terrain de jeu.

Cette fois-ci, par un regard d'impertinence venant de Haninozuka junior et Morinozuka junior, Tamaki se transforma en poussière.

Mori : Yasuchika, Satoshi, même si je pense comme vous, que Yumi est très jolie, vous ne devriez pas être ici. Partez, vous êtes des capitaines.

Un silence se fit dans la salle. Mori venait d'entendre ses mots résonner comme dans un musée.

Mori : Je suis désolé.

Yumi : Non, ce n'est pas grave. Merci, c'est très gentil.

Après quelques rougeurs des 2 jeunes et des grands sourires des autres, les portes du club furent ouvertes. Tout se passait bien, jusqu'au mois d'octobre. Ce fut à la fête d'Halloween.

Tamaki : Chères princesses,

Yumi : Preux chevaliers.

Tamaki : Bienvenue dans le grand hall,

Yumi : de notre lycée pour cette fête.

Tamaki : Sans plus entendre,

Yumi : tous les membres de notre club,

Tous : vous souhaitent une bonne soirée.

Pendant que les invités applaudissaient et les hôtes descendaient les escaliers, la musique démarra. Tout se passait super bien. Après de nombreuses danses avec ses clients, Yumi décida de se promener dans les couloirs. Mais au détour de l'un d'eux.

… : Non.

… : S'il te plaît… Tant pis, je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

De peur que des personnes se battent, Yumi passa sa tête au coin du mur. Et là, son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux. Elle ne pouvait pas se tromper sur les personnes, leur visage étant sous la lumière de la Lune, au travers des carreaux. C'était LUI. Elle se mit à courir tout en étouffant un sanglot. Le pire, c'est que Yumi ne lui en voulait pas mais elle voulait courir, courir, courir et ne plus jamais s'arrêter même si son point de côté lui supplier de se stopper. Mais ses jambes se bloquèrent entrainant la chute de la jeune fille.

Hani : Yumi-chan, ça va ?

Celle-ci releva la tête, se mit à trembler et tout en s'asseyant, dos contre le mur, les genoux ramenaient sur son ventre et après les avoir serrés de ses bras, elle se mit à pleurer. Mitsukuni, inquiet, s'accroupit à ses côtés, mit une de ses petites mains sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et essaya de croiser son regard.

Hani : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'aime pas te voir triste.

Yumi : Takashi… il m'a trahi.

Hani : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

… : Il me semblait bien que j'avais reconnu ta robe. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Mori approcha sa main du visage de Yumi. Hani, qui s'était relevé pour se mettre en face de Yumi car celle-ci avait levé la tête en entendant la voix de Takashi, vit, avec horreur, Yumi se glissait le long du mur pour s'éloigner de son cousin. Et ce qu'elle murmura s'abattit comme de la foudre sur les 2 garçons.

Yumi : Ne me… touche pas.

Mori : Yumi.

La concernée détourna la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieur et se leva.

Yumi : Espèce d'idiot !

Et elle partit en courant. Mori tremblait, alors que Hani le regardait d'un air triste, avant que celui-ci ne frappe dans le mur.

Hani : Ah ! Takashi, calme-toi ! Ce n'est pas en frappant le mur que tu la récupéra. Je pense qu'on devrais rejoindre les autres.

Sur le chemin du hall, les 2 cousins ne s'échangèrent aucun mot. Hani pensant que Mori se confesserait pas en ce moment ni encore moins dans ce lieu. Au loin, ils entendirent un micro se mettre sur « On ».

Tamaki : Hm-hm. Veuillez-nous excuser, chers clients et clientes, en raison d'un problème, nous allons écourter la soirée.

Kyoya : Nous vous souhaitons un bon retour chez vous.

Toutes les personnes concernées comprirent qu'ils devaient partir le plus vite possible. Sur le chemin, les clients souhaitaient une bonne soirée aux 2 garçons mais aucun des 2 ne répondaient, trop occupé à voir Tamaki qui faisait une moue boudeuse à Kyoya. Ils avancèrent, entendant Temari qui demandaient à Hinata, Karin et Haruhi si elles savaient quelque chose mais aucune des 3 ne répondu affirmatifs.

Rin : Pourquoi Yumi est comme ça ?

Michiru : Aucune idée. Mais le fautif à intérêt à avoir une bonne raison.

Elle fit craquer ses doigts. Et là, quand Hani vit Hikaru parler, les mains sur les genoux pliés, à quelqu'un et Kaoru qui était accroupi à gauche de la chaise de la personne, il comprit que les jumeaux essayaient de savoir pour consoler leur cousine.

Tamaki : Ah ! Hani senpaï et Mori senpaï ! On se demandais où vous étiez. Peut-être que l'un de vous 2 pourra la consoler. Yumi était partie prendre l'air et quand elle est revenue, elle s'est assise sur cette chaise et elle s'est mise à pleurer. C'est une de mes clientes qui m'a prévenu alors que nous dansions.

Yumi leva la tête vers Takashi, se leva et partit, suivit par Rin et Michiru.

Kaoru : Je suis sûr que c'est toi !

Hikaru : Calme-toi !

Kaoru : Non !

Il s'approcha de Mori et même si Kaoru faisait 2 têtes de moins, il le regarda méchamment.

Kaoru : T'as intérêt à t'expliquer car personne d'autre pourrait la faire pleurer. Surtout dans cette soirée.

Mori : Yumi a surprit une de mes clientes entrain de m'embrasser mais elle est partie avant que je la repoussais.

Hani : Mais Takashi, il faut que tu parle à Yumi-chan avant qu'elle rentre chez elle.

Mori : Comment veux-tu que je fasse si elle me fuit dès que nous sommes dans la même pièce ?

Hani : Débrouille-toi mais trouve un moyen car si vous l'êtes ce n'est pas simplement pour arranger les parents. Ils l'ont vu qu'il y avait plus entre vous 2.

Kaoru : Et pourquoi il faut que Mori senpaï parle à Yumi avant qu'elle rentre à la maison ?

Mori : Pour que je lui dise que je n'aime qu'elle et que j'ai vraiment envie de tenir ma promesse de fiançailles envers elle.

Et il partit de la pièce en courant, laissant tout le monde stupéfié par la nouvelle qu'il venait de lâcher comme une bombe.

Hikaru : Quoi ?! Tous les 2 sont fiancés ?!

Hani : Oui. Depuis qu'ils ont l'âge de 5 et 7 ans. C'est une décision des parents mais je crois que Takashi n'avait pas besoin d'eux. Il aime vraiment Yumi-chan.

Kaoru : Oui et à cause d'un mauvais timing, Yumi croit, en ce moment, n'importe quoi sur Mori senpaï. C'est vrai que lorsque j'y pense, je me suis emporté.

Tamaki : Notre rôle est de rendre les gens heureux !

Haruhi : Le voilà repartit.

Tamaki : Suivez-moi ! Nous allons tout faire pour les réconciliés !

Karin : Surtout que Rin senpaï et Michiru senpaï sont parties avec Yumi-san.

Hani : Ouiiiiin ! Takashiii ! Elles vont le tuer !

Ils firent 2 groupes : les garçons cherchaient Yumi et les filles cherchaient Mori. Kyoya prévient les 2 yakuza par téléphone. Les filles firent croire que c'étaient leurs parents qui leurs demandaient de rentrer. Elles amenèrent Yumi dans un labo de chimie.

Michiru : On va prévenir tes cousins que tu es ici.

Mais une fois hors de la salle.

Rin : Allô, Mori-kun ? C'est Rin. T'as intérêt à te rattraper, elle est dans la salle de chimie 3, au 2ème étage. Michiru prévient le reste du club pour qu'ils bloquent la porte de l'extérieur. Vous serez tranquilles. Allez, à plus.

Elle raccrocha et leva son pouce dans la direction de sa meilleure amie. Elles se mirent en route. Sur le chemin, elles croisèrent leurs collègues.

Michiru : Comme vous savez, on la coincez. Nous, on rentre, on est claqué. Bonne nuit, les gens.

Les filles courraient et faillirent se cogner dans les garçons au coin d'un angle. Ils continuèrent la route ensemble. Puis ils arrivèrent dans le couloir de la salle en question. Au loin, ils voyaient une ombre, la main sur la poignée mais qui ne rentrait pas.

Kaoru : Mais pourquoi Mori senpaï hésite ? Il faut qu'on le pousse ou quoi ?

Tamaki : Peut-être qu'il vient juste d'arriver comme nous et qu'il reprend son souffle.

Et ils purent tous voir un mouvement de bras, indiquant que Takashi rentrait dans la salle. Le club s'assit par terre, entendant que les tourtereaux sortent. Pendant ce temps.

Yumi : Kaoru, je suis déso… Takashi ? Ah, les chipies.

Mori : Écoute-moi, s'il te plaît.

Yumi : Je n'ai pas d'autre choix de toute façon.

Mori : C'est elle qui m'a sauté dessus.

Yumi : Toujours la faute de la fille.

Mori : Non, c'est vrai. D'ailleurs, j'en ai autant mal que toi. Et même si je l'ai repoussé avant qu'elle aille plus loin, ce n'est même pas toi qui m'a embrassé la 1ère.

Yumi : Mais… c'était ton premier… ?

Devant la gêne du garçon, Yumi ne continua pas sa phrase. Elle s'approcha un peu de lui.

Yumi : Mais j'étais à New York.

Mori : Et alors !

Il releva la tête, les yeux larmoyants.

Mori : On s'est fait une promesse. Et si j'y tiens jusqu'au bout, c'est parce que je t'aime réellement Yumi.

Yumi : Takashi…

Mori : Et personne ne peux te remplacer. Je fais le club d'hôtes pour Mitsukuni, pas pour moi.

Yumi : (commence à pleurer).

Mori : (lui aussi) Je veux tout partager avec toi : la joie, la tristesse, l'amour, la colère… tous les sentiments que l'on ressent pour sa moitié.

Takashi s'avance lentement tout en ouvrant ses bras, aussi doucement que ses pas, en faisant un très beau sourire. Yumi courut et se jeta dans l'imposante carrure de son fiancé. Après que les larmes se soient un peu estompées, Mori prit le menton de Yumi, lui obligeant à lever sa tête. Le jeune homme plongea alors sur les lèvres, rouge d'avoir étaient maltraitées par sa propriétaire, qui se détendit dans ses bras.

H/K : On commence à s'inquiéter, là.

Haruhi : Dis, Hani senpaï. Comment elle est forte Yumi, dans les sports de combats ?

Hani : Ah ben pourquoi ?

Haruhi : J'ai peur qu'il y ai eu un meurtre. On devrait aller voir.

Tamaki : Non, les voilà.

En effet, les 2 jeunes sortaient de la salle, main dans la main, sourire à leurs lèvres. Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

Tamaki : C'est quoi cette fin ? Décris au moins leur mariage.

MizunoYumi : Bon, bon, d'accord.

À compter de ce jour, Takashi ne lâcha plus Yumi. Dès que celui-ci eut 20 ans, Yumi en ayant déjà 18, il l'a demanda en mariage. Et 1 ans après, la jeune fille marchait jusqu'à l'autel dans une somptueuse robe qu'avait faite ses cousins. Les jumeaux avaient râlé car Mori ne les avait pas pris en garçons d'honneurs mais Yumi les calma en leur disant qu'ils pouvaient faire les costumes. En effet, Mori avait prit Mitsukuni et son frère comme garçons d'honneurs et en voyant les robes, Yumi avait choisit Haruhi et Temari. À 21 ans, Yumi fut amener à l'hôpital pour la naissance du petit Mishi. Un beau bébé ressemblant à son père sauf la couleur des yeux, hérité de la mère. Ils l'aimaient plus que tout comme Tayu, sa petite sœur, même physique que Mishi, qui agrandit la famille 2 ans plus tard. Quand aux autres membres et bien Gotô Hinata trouva l'amour avec Hishimoto Chika, un nouvel élève qui intégrait sa classe lorsqu'elle fut en 2ème année. Ils ont eut un garçon qu'ils appellent Hizashi. Oyama Karin cassa un vase de très grande valeur lorsque Asô Kentarô la demanda en mariage. De leur union est née, Rita, qui hérita tout de sa mère, jusque dans les gaffes. Ce qui charma, plus tard, Hizashi. Temari présenta Mitsui Fujimaru au reste de sa famille, qui eut le feeling avec lui. Ils eurent, à l'inverse de Takashi et Yumi, d'abord la fille, Maka pour enchaîner avec un garçon, Shikatsu. Kita Rin se mari avec son fiancé, Natsu. Haru, leur fils, à l'âge de 6 ans déclaré que « Plus tard, j'épouse Saki ». Cette Saki en question est la jolie fille de Michiru qui est devenu la femme de Yoshino, l'homme étant son fiancé. Au fil des années, le jeu des jumeaux incestueux s'intensifiait de en plus en plus. Hikaru et Kaoru s'aimaient et ne se gênaient pas de le montrer. Ce qui fit penser à Haruhi et Tamaki, que si Akira, leur fils, ne s'amusait plus autant qu'avant avec sa sœur jumelle, Mikan, était entièrement de leur faute. En effet, le fils de Tamaki et Haruhi, en grandissant, lançait des regards de plus en plus brûlants et explicites au fils de Kyoya et Renge, Megumi. Au grand damne de son père car son seul enfant, son fils unique, sa chair et son sang…

Renge : Hé, il a pas était tout seul à le faire.

MizunoYumi : Renge, tu tues mon délire. C'est pour la touche comique. Je reprends.

… bref, Megumi en lançait tout aussi brûlants et explicites à Akira. Quand au dernier, le plus petit par la taille mais le plus âgé, il trouva une grande place dans son cœur pour recevoir et donner de l'amour à Reiko, la seule fille du cercle de magie noire.

MizunoYumi : Satisfait Tamaki ?

Tamaki : Oui. Mais… mais… mon fils (pleure).

Haruhi : Arrête un peu. Tu l'as connais. Elle ne mettrait pas ton fils avec un garçon s'il n'était pas beau. Et puis tu as une fille. Et je te l'ai déjà dit, ça n'a aucune importance le sexe.

Tamaki : C'est vrai MizunoYumi ? Il est beau, au moins, Megumi ?

MizunoYumi : Regarde par toi-même.

Lui montre une photo du dit Megumi.

Tamaki : Wouah ! Tu n'as pas le même en plus grand ? Je dois en parler à Kyoya. Kyoya ! Tu n'as pas des cousins à me présenter ?! Parce que je crois pas que ton fils tienne de toi ! À moins que ça vienne de Renge-chan !

Haruhi : Ben voyons.

...

**Alors ça vous a plu ? Reviews please :)**


End file.
